La conduite accompagnée
by Takira's
Summary: Serah demande à ses deux sœurs de faire conduire Snow. Une catastrophe.


Aujourd'hui, Serah a demandé à Claire d'apprendre à conduire à Snow. Bien sûr, la première réponse de cette dernière...

 _\- Non !_

 _\- S'il te plaît, tu sais que moi, c'est pas mon truc. Tu travailles dans la police, tu arrives à rattraper des voleurs, tueurs en voiture !_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Fais le pour moi, Sis..._

Claire a évidemment accepté au plus grand désespoir de sa sœur. Leur autre sœur, Sky sera également du voyage.

Snow s'installa à la place du conducteur, tout en souriant. Claire s'assit à ses côtés tandis que Sky, à l'arrière. Ils bouclèrent leur ceinture de sécurité, très important, surtout quand un idiot de ce genre conduit.

\- Alors ! On commence par quoi ! Sourit le blond.

\- Bien, tu règles ton siège, ton rétroviseur... soupira Claire.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Tu démarres la voiture, tu appuies ensuite sur la pédale d'embrayage à fond, après tu passes la première ajouta Sky. Et tu appuies doucement sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

Snow s'exécuta, il appuya sur la pédale avant d'enclencher la première, sous le coup du stress, il appuya violemment sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Il posa rapidement le pied sur le frein qui arrêta nette, la voiture. Claire était retenue par sa ceinture de sécurité alors que Sky se prit le siège de sa sœur.

\- Bordel Snow ! Il faut appuyer doucement ! Tu veux nous tuer !? Gronda Claire en coupant le moteur.

\- Oups ricana le blond.

\- Recommence.

Il refit les mêmes mouvements, il appuya doucement sur l'accélérateur et relâcha en même temps la pédale d'embrayage.

\- Bravo, tu as calé dit le lieutenant en levant les yeux.

Au loin, Prompto et Serah observaient la scène en rigolant. Ils avaient évidemment apporté une caméra pour filmer...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on va en ressortir vivant, de cette leçon de conduite fit la femme aux cheveux bruns en se collant contre son siège arrière.

Après plusieurs calages répétés, le jeune homme arriva enfin à démarrer la voiture. Avec les instructions de ses deux belles-sœurs, il roula doucement.

\- Maintenant, tu passes la deuxième ordonna Claire.

Il écouta, la voiture accéléra la cadence, tournant son volant il fit quelques cercles. Il enclencha la troisième, mais le bruit du moteur trembla.

\- Appuies sur l'embrayage ! Gronda le lieutenant en se retournant vers son beau-frère.

La voiture cala encore une fois. Claire et Sky soupirent à l'unisson.

\- Ah, j'y étais presque ! Avouez !

\- Ouais, bon maintenant tu vas apprendre à reculer, c'est la même chose, sauf que cette fois, tu vas enclencher la vitesse R, donc reculer. Tu fais la même démarche que avancer.

Snow hocha la tête et appuya sur l'embrayage, puis doucement sur l'accélérateur. La voiture se mit à reculer doucement, puis plus rapidement.

\- Fais gaffe ! Hurla Claire

Le blond appuya violemment sur la pédale de frein tout en regardant sa belle-sœur en l'interrogeant.

\- Tu as faillit écraser Serah et Prompro. Regarde, cet objet, cela s'appelle un r.é.t.r.o.v.i.s.e.u.r ! Ça sert à regarder dedans quand tu recules idiot !

Les deux victimes qui faillirent de faire écraser, avaient dû courir pour éviter la voiture. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder le véhicule à l'arrêt.

\- Il a du boulot ton mari... souffla Prompto.

\- Ouais, je pensais qu'il allait réussir, mais c'est une catastrophe.

Sky regarda derrière pour apercevoir son petit ami et sa sœur sain et sauf. Elle retourna son intention vers le blond en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je vais préparer mon testament car je ne suis pas sûre de sortir vivante.

\- On est deux fit Claire en levant la main.

\- Rhooo, il faut avoir confiance ! Surit Snow.

Les deux femmes le fixèrent en haussant les épaules. Avoir confiance en toi ? Grosse blague pensa la jeune femmes aux cheveux roses.

Le blond redémarra la voiture, il la fit rouler doucement sur le parking, en essayant d'éviter d'écraser sa femme et son ami. Claire et Sky s'accrochèrent à tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour ne pas finir soit dans le pare-brise ou le siège pour Sky.

Après quelques heures de souffrance, les deux femmes sortirent complètement traumatisées.

Sky est un personnage féminin que j'ai crée. Elle est mince, musclée, cheveux bruns courts, frange ressemblant à celle de Claire, yeux marrons très foncés et un tatouage d'aile sur son épaule descendant derrière son dos, sur son bras droit. Amie d'enfance de Claire, elle a été adoptée par la famille Farron après la disparition de ses parents, à ses 5 ans.

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !


End file.
